Fire and Ice: The Secret Saga Book Two, Revolution
by Twi-chick34
Summary: With having recovered from the attack from James, Katarina, and Argent are doing their best to adapt to their new lives. However the threat is far from over, and while the Cullens are away it is up to these two to protect their new home. What will happen when the danger arises in the last place anyone expected? Second book of this five book series. Based around the time of New Moon
1. Prom Night

_**Fire and Ice; The Secret Saga: Book Two, "Revolution"**_

_**Chapter One, **__**"Prom Night"**_

* * *

_***We don't own Twilight, but we did come up with this idea. Rights of this co-write fanfiction story belong to HTKWolfe777 and myself.***_

_**We came up with this idea in hopes that everyone might like this story and hopefully you will. Please give this story a look and let us know what you think. **_

* * *

_**Twi-chick34 =========== HTKWOLFE777**_

_**Katarina Mahret ========== Argent Coleson **_

* * *

**"There is no greater misery than in woe to remember the happy times."**  
**-Vergil, Dante's Inferno**

* * *

**Argent POV**

I smiled to myself as I pulled Kat through the dark streets. She was almost begging me to tell her what was going on. I can be cruel sometimes, but she loves me for it.

* * *

**Katarina's POV**

I was utterly confused as Argent gently pulled me behind him, to follow him where ever we were going. On the walk I brought up something. "Hey Argent?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I will ever be able to see my aunt, uncle, and cousins again? Cause all they know is that I am still with my friend back home. I miss them, but I don't want to hurt them." He nodded at me.

"I understand, but I am not sure how to answer that question that might be something you should bring up with Carlisle, he probably knows what to say better than I do." Soon we stopped at the beach, standing in the sand, as the moons light reflected off of the water on to the sand. I looked to my right and sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"We can't enjoy Caramel Frappuccino's anymore." That just caused Argent to laugh. Now curiosity struck me, why did we come out here this late? Was there something he wanted to show me?

Then the lights were on the horizon. I was still confused and slowly I saw lights upon the horizon. They were so lovely, but... What was going on? Argent squeezed my hand, "Care for a dance?"

That was right! Today was prom, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice went, and since I was still too wild to go, Argent was taking me somewhere to at least enjoy this nice. I smiled, wishing I could still blush, "A dance with you, Yes, I would like any dance, as long as it is with you." Man did I sound cheesy, but it did make Argent smile.

I walked up close to him and we did the Kings and Queens waltz, "enchanted" style. We were only focused on each other, neither one, looked away as we held each other close. Argent pressed his scorching lips to mine, and it was a soothing warmth.

Our kiss intensified as we wrapped our arms around each other and quietly as we continued to dance we looked into each other's eyes, "I love you Argent."

Argent had a warm light in his eyes. Everything about him seemed warm.

"I love you more," he challenged.

I pursed my lips and chuckled, "oh really? Prove it to me." I said challenging him, wrapping my arms around him abruptly but gently pulling him toward me, our bodies touching.

"Um...Kat? … Ow..."

I realized that I had pulled to hard and let go, looking down at my feet ashamed that I had hurt him. He, on the other hand, was laughing. "Remind me not to challenge you to arm wrestling."

He lifted my face to his, and our lips met again. I felt his tongue start to slip past my lips, but pulled back. I knew why, vampire venom was poisonous to him. I began to sob. "Argent I wish we could kiss that way, I am sorry, if only I was still human," I sobbed again.

Argent held me, "Shhh, it's okay."

"But Argent it's not!" I cried drily. "We are imprints, we are supposed to love, care, and take care of each other and I can't even kiss you, or hold you close to me without hurting you. I am a horrible girlfriend." I cried again. Argent pulled me close.

"Don't worry, we will find a way, there is always a way." He assured me, as he instead of me pulled my body close to his, as I very, very gently squeezed his hand, and thankfully didn't hurt him this time.

* * *

**Argent POV**

I could tell it was hurting her, how we couldn't be as intimate as lovers should be. We had all of eternity ahead of us, but none of the benefits. Personally after James, just having her here and safe was enough for me.

Still, having all of eternity meant we had plenty of time to make good on that promise. We'd find a way... somehow.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Difficult Obstacles

_**Fire and Ice; The Secret Saga: Book Two, "Revolution"**_

_**Chapter Two, **__**"Difficult Obstacles."**_

* * *

_***We don't own Twilight, but we did come up with this idea. Rights of this co-write fanfiction story belong to HTKWolfe777 and myself.***_

_**We came up with this idea in hopes that everyone might like this story and hopefully you will. Please give this story a look and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

**Argent's POV**

We were going over to the Cullen's for Bella's eighteenth birthday celebration. Honestly after a while the Cullen's and I were able to get along, Edward and I especially. Kat and I were still trying to get over the hurdle our kisses, but that never stopped us from kissing though.

As we made our way in we were asked to help set up cause Bella was still getting ready for this upstairs.

I knew she hated to have her celebration, but that just means "DO IT!" to me. As I said before, I can be cruel sometimes.

Emmet took a car radio outside to install in Bella's truck. Edward was upstairs waiting to bring Bella down. Alice meanwhile was barking orders to the rest of us so the party would be perfect. The way she was treating us made it hard to keep the phrase "Rip my throat out," out of my mind.

I could hear Edward having a quiet chortle to himself upstairs, reeking leech.

On that note I looked over to where Alice was scolding Katrina for not arranging some roses in a vase just right. I swear I wanted to just take MY leach out of here, but I was forced to share her tonight for Bella's sake.

Finally the time came to make the birthday girl blush (my favorite part). I understood that her smell was really tasty to vamps so I kept an arm around Katrina's waist. I'm pretty sure Bella was on to me from the way she kept glancing at us. Katarina was almost a month old by this point, her eyes already turning golden from the diet of animal blood I helped her enforce.

Bella picked up her first present, and shook it. It looked pretty empty, probably because it was. When she opened it Edward told her that it was the box to the stereo Emmet was installing in her truck. She yelled him a thanks, and I felt Katarina chuckle right along with me at his returning laughter.

I picked up my present to give her right after she was done with the next one Edward handed her. That's when I smelled the blood.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper making a move for her, and without thinking I moved to help Edward intercept him. Not even a second later I registered Bella sailing across the room, and Katarina moving to catch her. I changed my course when I remembered how young to vampire life Katarina was, bolting to beat her to Bella before she did something she would regret.

Kat somehow overshot her goal a bit, and slammed into the table by the front door. A vase of roses went flying, and she made to catch it. I stopped in my tracks at what happened next.

The vase seemed to shimmer, and in the next instant Katarina was holding an outrageously fluffy pillow that Bella crashed into. The three of us were dumbfounded, forgetting the ravenous vampire in the room for a moment.

Apparently so had the others because Jasper had gotten past Edward, and Emmet, his course still set on Bella. Katarina was the first to react.

She got between Jasper and Bella faster than my eyes could follow. She flung out a hand to ward him off, and with a sound like thunder the two collided. Jasper was forcefully flung back although Katarina barely even touched him... and he was minus a shirt.

Emmet finally got the lead out of his stone rear, and put jasper in a choke hold. He started dragging his brother out through the back door. Carlisle moved to get to Bella, but he too was sent flying when he got to Katarina. I noticed the air between the two of them was shimmering a little. Carlisle had a curious look as he slowly got to his feet.

He cleared his throat, "Katarina... would you please... change it back?"

* * *

**(Katarina's POV)**

Argent and I stood there frozen but then I did move my hand down and slowly Carlisle walked my way once again and was able to pass, "I am sorry Carlisle! I don't even know what just happened." He nodded.

"It's alright Katarina. We will talk about this after I take care of Bella. Why don't you and Argent go outside, maybe see if you can hold him back." Argent and I sprinted outside to find everyone there, because Carlisle asked that Edward talk to Jasper. As we sprinted I kept thinking, how? How did I do what I did inside? Unintentionally, I ran past Jasper towards Alice and ended up transforming the grass into a force field around Jasper.

"HOW AM I DOING THAT!?" I freaked. Everyone looked completely shocked cause when anyone tried to walk towards Jasper they were hit by the force field and tossed backwards. I did a reverse run past Jasper and the field was gone. Edward looked too upset to say anything and Alice looked a little curious at me.

I didn't know what to think about this. "Trans... No that's not possible!" Alice whispered to herself, and soon Edward looked towards Jasper and was painfully scolding him about Bella, how he could have controlled himself... how was it that I was that I didn't go after Bella... There were some weird things going on today, but soon, the smell of her blood from inside got to me, and I fought hard to suppress the instinct to go in there, and I thanked god that Argent was right by me.

Argent immediately wrapped his arms around me and held me in an iron vice. I looked at him, groaning, but smiling at him, "Thank you." I said to him. Soon after Edward left to take Bella home and this was when Carlisle called us in for a meeting... I think it was probably about me.

I was a little scared of what they might say, but Argent gently squeezed my hand and led me inside, so that made me ease up slightly.

Carlisle didn't look angry though, actually he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Transmogrification," he said. "It's the only explanation I have. The ability to transform matter with a touch."

Argent looked pleased, "Okay, that's pretty boss. Does this means she could my clothes back together if I gotta shred 'em to phase?"

"Yes, and possibly more!"

I looked at Carlisle a little confused, "What do you mean more?" I asked. He looked around the room.

"Well seeing as you transformed a vase into a pillow, Jasper's shirt into a force field, I am sure you could do, change, or transform anything." I got a quick smirk on my face. "What?" I giggled as I danced over to Rosalie, and tapped her shoulder, next thing we knew, she was a blanket on the couch, I tapped the blanket, and it was Rosalie again. Carlisle's eyes were wide as Rosalie sat there completely dumb-founded.

Argent laughed, "Turn her into a Golden Retriever, all you gotta do is put a brain between her ears."

Rosalie ignored him; instead she took Emmet's hand, and bolted from the house. Carlisle looked to Edward for an explanation.

"She's spooked in more ways than one. They'll be back after they've had a... talk." There was a strange emphasis on that last word.

"A talk?" I asked, giggling still, and Argent wrapped his arms around me. He always told me how he thought my giggle was one of the cutest things ever. I then got to thinking... would I be able to transform myself? I asked myself. Edward chuckled behind me.

"It might take some practice first, but I wouldn't doubt it. I am sure you could." I smiled at that, cause there were some things I wanted to do if I could do that. Carlisle walked over to me, and smiled.

"We are so glad to have you as a part of our coven Katarina," He looked over at Argent, "And we are glad for you to be here. Even If you still might have issues towards us, I hope we can become friends... well better friends than we are now, it would be nice to have a wolf on our coven, one that actually trusts us."

"Don't get me wrong Doc, I trust you guys. It's just the rest of Leech-Kind I got issues with."

Carlisle nodded at Argent, "Good to know. We consider you as a son you know." Argent nodded and soon, day kept upon us as the Cullen's all went to school except for Edward... he stayed home and left after half of the day and none of us knew why he left.

"He's probably brooding in the forest," Argent assured me. "Bella says he can be pretty good at that."

We were sitting by a flowing creek in the middle of the forest. Argent was pretty much done with his schooling, and actually had a job down at La Push as a Handy Man. So, as he put it, he could spend an entire day with me if I wanted... and I SO did.

As we sat by the creek, Argent wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I turned my head to face him and kissed him twice, stopping myself before I accidentally got him wanting to kiss me more, if only we could figure a way around the venom that is in my mouth.

Argent and I laid back to find ourselves cloud watching, and to be honest we found some pretty great, and funny clouds. And it was good to laugh.

* * *

**(Argent's POV)**

She had her head on my chest, and I stroked her silky hair.

"Hey Kat? You know how we can't get... TOO intimate? I've been doing some thinking lately, and I just wanna get it off my chest that it might not be all that bad a thing."

I felt her move and look up into my eyes, she moved so she was hovering over me, careful not to put her full weight on me, "How... what do you mean Argent?"

"Basically I'm saying it helps me show I'm not just after your pants, Imprint or no Imprint."

I hugged her close, "And you don't gotta worry about crushing me unless somebody threw you at me."

* * *

**(Katarina's POV)**

I nodded and smiled, "That does make sense, but I do wish I could kiss you better... hey... wait... I wonder..." I said, going to my train of thought. If I could I change the venom in my mouth to human Saliva? That way it would be safer for Argent... No, he is right Kat, just be patient.

Argent looked patiently at him to finish what I was saying, "Never mind." I said, but he looked at me concerned.

"Is there something wrong?"

* * *

**(Argent's POV)**

I tried to turn her face to me, but she might as well have been a statue. So I put my face in front of hers.

I placed my hands on her shoulder's as I lightly shook her out of her daze. "Kat, you don't have to be afraid to tell me. What is it?" She shrugged and looked at me.

"Well... I was curious that If I can change about everything would I be able to change the venom in my mouth to human Saliva? That way it would be safer for you when we kissed, but I just dropped it..."

I smirked, "If you could do that then maybe you could be totally human again. Kat, I don't care if you glitter, or not. If your kisses kill me then I think I'd die happy. I'm just being selfish, and wanting more time with you is all."

I gave her a wink.

She smiled and very carefully wrapped her arms around me looking at me. She tapped her mouth with her hand and looked at me, "Let's at least see if it's possible, cause if it is possible that I can fix the venomous part, then I could probably try to see if I am change myself into things." I deliberated.

I raised an eyebrow, "Um... and if it doesn't work?"

* * *

**(Katarina's POV)**

"Well, we will figure something out, I am not asking you to full on make-out with me, just see if you get the scent of venom when you kiss me is all... never mind Argent, I will have to figure out something else." I said, walking towards the middle of the yards, laying where there was shade from a cloud, but soon the sun make me shine bright like a thousand clear, shiny crystals.

* * *

**(Argent's POV) **  
I sighed at the sight, and sighed. I'd upset her, and right then I felt so full of it.  
Then I got an idea. While she was distracted I stripped, and Phased. I quietly padded over to her, and started sniffing her hair.

I started giggling as I felt Argent's snout travel over my hair; I looked him in the eyes, and lightly petted the sides of his snout, "I am sorry, I get upset fairly easy for some odd reason, I shouldn't have over-reacted that way." I said, giving him one quick kiss on the snout.

Without warning I started licking her neck. I backed up real fast, shaking my head, and teasing her with a lolling tongue as if to say she tasted funny.

She giggled more and stood up, "What do I taste bad?" She asked, laughing, but I gently padded over to her, caressing her with the nape of my large wolf neck.

Then I pushed her over with my head into a small patch of flowers. One thing I liked about my Wolf form was that it made me just as strong as she was.

* * *

**(Katarina's POV)**

As I hugged his head, my heart filled with love when Argent pushed me into a flower bed, and he looked me in the eyes with his big, dreamy eyes. I was happy that Argent and I so in love, and even though my heart didn't beat anymore, it felt as if my heart had grew.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Changes

_**Fire and Ice; The Secret Saga: Book Two, "Revolution"**_

_**Chapter Three, **__**"Changes."**_

* * *

_***We don't own Twilight, but we did come up with this idea. Rights of this co-write fanfiction story belong to HTKWolfe777 and myself.***_

_**We came up with this idea in hopes that everyone might like this story and hopefully you will. Please give this story a look and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

**Argent POV**

In my wolf form I laid down beside her, and turned over onto my belly. I rolled over, and put a paw in her face with a panting that was obviously laughter. My tail beat the ground as i looked up at her. She looked at me and chuckled happily, "You are in very high spirits Argent, what's going on?" She asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked, petting my paw that was near her face now.

I shook my head, and lolled with a wolfish grin. 'You sure about that?' I yelped at the sound of Paul's voice in my head.

Kat's eyes widened at my pained yelp, and she held my head in her hands gently, "Argent, are you ok?!" I yelped again at Paul's voice and just nodded, turning my head towards the forest, and answered Paul back in my head.

'No need for name-calling, just thought you might wanna hear the news.'

I tilted my head, 'news?'

'Yeah, the Cullens are leaving, as in "far away" man.'

My tail went still, and I felt Paul change back so he could tell Katrina.

I watched as Paul came out of the woods in khaki shorts to speak to Katarina. "Argent.. what's going on?" she asked. Paul answered for me.

"Well... after Jasper attacked Bella... they or Edward is thinking the best thing to do is leave Bella and give her a normal human life instead of condemning her to this life of constant danger... I just thought to let you know." Katarina nodded, and went on a straight trail towards the Cullen home. And I followed her trail, we made it just before they all headed out the door.

"WHY!?" Katarina yelled, stopping them in their tracks. "How, how could you leave her, me, and Argent?! I thought all of us were family, and Edward! You say Bella is your life! And you just up and leave, how selfish of you!" Everyone looked pained by what Kat had said. "You don't have to leave, we all love you, and if you are trying to hide yourself from Bella don't you think that will hurt her worse!"

"She is better off without me. She is safer that way." Katarina growled menacingly in frustration, touching Edward's shirt, creating a field around him so he couldn't move.

"Edward! You may be smart, but sometimes you are a dumb as a rock!" Edward hissed in irritation as Kat slowly removed the shield.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but you have no clue what you are talking about, she will be much safer without me, and that is something you have to see!" He said as calmly as possible.

"I don't understand?! I understand quite well. James is the reason I can't go home and see my aunt, uncle, and my two cousins, I had to leave family and this is the same thing Edward, I am heartbroken doing this to mine, and you can't honestly tell me you aren't heartbroken doing this to her." He absorbed every bit of information I told him.

"I understand now, and I am sorry, but if I have to hurt myself to keep her safe, then so be it. I love you all, I want to be alone, I will call in every few months... but I just need to be absolutely alone." And with that Edward disappeared.

At that moment the rest of the Cullen's asked us if we wanted to go alone with them, as a way to stay together. But we insisted on staying, us being a way to protect Bella in case something does happened, but Kat promised to call them every week, and that was it, they all dryly sobbed a good-bye to us and were gone, and now it was only Kat and I in the huge empty house, looking at each other as Kat collapsed onto her knees, dryly crying.

I licked her cheek with a whine, and nudged her. I had just started to think the Cullens were good people...

But then I hated them more than ever. "Argent.. I knew why the rest of them left... Edward basically forced them, But it still hurts. I am so sorry! I should have listened to you, but I am still going to call them." She latched her arms around me as she cried, holding me close.

I gave a low moan, and draped my snout across her back. I could feel a tear slide down my face.

* * *

**Katarina's POV**

I was brought back to my senses when my phone rang, it was Alice. I answered and you could still hear the sorrow in my voice, but I just realized the ringing was actually a notification that I was left a voicemail. "Katarina, we wanted to call you. We are so sorry, we didn't want to leave, but Edward wasn't giving us a choice at all. Just know that we all love you and Argent very much and that we will keep in touch, please let us know how Bella is doing every once in a while please. We love you." I smiled slightly and I looked over at Argent who was looking at me, you could tell he had cried with me.

"I am so sorry Argent... do you think... the pack would have a problem with me staying there with you? I know Seth probably won't care... I think I want to try transmogrification." He looked at me wide-eyed, ran upstairs and came back down as a human with shorts on.

"Are you sure? What would you turn yourself into?" He asked me.

"I would try a shape-shifter, a wolf, just like you."

He blinked, "Huh... cool." He frowned, "But what if you lose your power?"

"Well... then I will be a wolf with you forever." I said, that's when I stepped back, and concentrated, and the next thing I knew I heard a huge sound, almost like erupting, and I was on all fours. I HAD DONE IT!

'I can hear your thoughts Kat." His voice in my head was just as beautiful.

'Turn around cause I want to see if I can transform back.' He nodded and turned around, and I concentrated on going back to my original state, and before I knew it, I was my old vampire self. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself before smiling widely. "I am back." I said, and he turned around wide-eyed.

* * *

**Argent's POV**

"...So...are you...a Wolf...forever now?"

"No, I think this means I can transform myself into anything I want as well." I said smiling, but I then frowned. "But if I were to transform human I would still have vampire abilities, like strength and speed." I said.

I couldn't believe my ears. I reached out a hand to feel her arm. Her arm was warm, like a humans, I looked at her and cocked my head to the side, "Did you transform as a human for now?" I asked, she nodded in response. Her skin was still hard as a rock, and she still had her vampire beauty. This was a dream come true for me! Maybe someday things could happen between us, but for now, I just wanted to feel grateful for the power that she withheld within herself.

And to show my gratitude I pulled her close, and kissed her deeply like the vampire venom never would have allowed. I had to remember she was a breakable human again for now so that I wouldn't crush her.

The feel of her warm lips upon mine once again was breathtaking. I had missed this so dearly. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me closely to her as she kissed me even more deeply than I was, I moved my lips to her neck, feverishly kissing here in the nape of her neck. Her neck, so warm, warmer than it had been in a long time.

Slowly, I allowed my tongue to sweep across her bottom lip, asking for permission. She took a few seconds to enjoy the sensations, and I ran my fingers through her scalp as I waited.

My tongue soon explored each area of her mouth as we kissed, and ran fingers threw each other's hair, and over each other's bodies, we had definitely found each other, our souls were finally able to be together and enjoy themselves.

I felt my temperature rising, and forced myself to gradually pull back before I did something we might both regret.

Her eyes slowly opened as a smile broke into her face, "Wow!" She said breathlessly. "Why did you pull away? It was just getting good." She pouted, I laughed at her and walked over to her, hugging her close.

"You know we can't now, it's not the right time." She nodded.

"I know, I was just going to give you a hard time about it." Which caused me to laugh once again.

I shook my head a little, "Alright... Besides, when the time is right I could pull a Jedi Mind Trick on you."

She pulled back a little, and gave me an "Are you serious" look.

"What? You think I can't do it?"

She raised an eyebrow in reply. With a smile I slowly moved a hand in front of her face, "You will not fall for Jedi Mind Tricks..."

And she just broke out into laugher. Then she froze like a vampire. It was weird that the vampires should freeze like statues, "Argent..."

"yes?"

"Do you think... you think this means that I can finally see my aunt, uncle and cousins again, if I can hold the human form long enough?"

I hadn't thought of that.

"Of course! We'll need to find you a good excuse for being gone so long though."

"Remember though, when the James incident was going on my excuse was that a friend I was really close to had gotten hurt and I needed to stay with her, I could just stick with that, I will have to go along as I go." I nodded and smiled.

"Why not? And then you can stay with me on the reservation if you would like." I suggested.

Then I got an idea... One that I needed some serious time to prepare for.

I smiled, "I like that idea. Give me some time to work out the details, kay? Sue is a nice woman, but she might still be iffy about having a vampire in her house."

Another thought crossed my mind, and my eyes widened, "Oh crap, I just realized... Bella..."

She nodded as we ran towards her home and watched over her that night. She looked curious and spoke up. "Well, I could just use my power, and be a wolf during my stay, if she would be ok with that."

"I know I would," I told her.

She smiled at me, blushing for the first time in months. " But I would of course turn human when you were human, wouldn't want to miss a moment of it... hey, what do I look like as a wolf? What colors am I?

I thought about it. "Well you're black, but you got white fur on your chest, and a little spot over each eye... Think of a Husky, kinda like that, but on a wolf. Your paws are white too, and so it the tip of your tail."

She smiled brightly and hugged me, "So, when we get there, do you want to talk to Sue together?" She asked.

I cleared my throat, "Well... okay..."

"Well it's up to you Argent, if you want to go alone, that could give me time to go hunt while you talk to her about it." She offered, looking me in the eyes.

"No, no, it's fine," I said quickly. "I was just, uh, thinking. If you wanna hunt okay then."  
Lulling her head the side in confusion, "What were you think about honey?" She asked, that word warmed my heart.

I smiled, and kissed her again, "Nothing you gotta worry about yet, I promise. Hey, could you give me Alice's number?"

"Yeah, her number is (360) - 545 - 4648. Well, I guess I could let you chat with her, I really need to hunt. I will be back in a few hours." She said, sadly. "I love you." She kissed me lightly, and slowly I watched her body go back to its original vampire state, and she blew me a kiss before running fast towards the north. She texted me ten minutes later saying, "I love you. See you in a few." And that was it.

Now I picked up my phone, and dialed Alice's number. I smiled when she picked up, "Hey Alice, I need you to do me a favor..."

* * *

**Katrina POV**

I ran threw the forest up north to find myself a good meal. It was hard to tell Argent I needed to feed and it was even harder leaving him to do so. But I definitely didn't want him to see me hunting.

Soon I caught the scent of a bear. A Grizzly Bear, 'that should be some fun' I thought to myself as I ran towards it. The smell of its blood smelled so mouth-watering. I got to it to find it standing on two back feet, staring at me. "Come on bear, let's go." I growled, irritating it, I growled some more, running close and then backing up. It made me laugh as I watched it struggle, soon it had decided that I had had enough and charged towards me.

With a chuckle I jumped upwards and landed on it back, grasping onto his fur as he rolled over fiercely, trying to get me off of his back. I just laughed some more, when I jumped off and charged him this time, knocking him into a tree, and getting right in the nape of its neck.

When I bit down, the sensation of it's warm life supply eased my thirst slowly, and soon I removed myself from it. I found a river near by and hopped in, rinsing my face and hands off, ridding the bears blood from myself, and I began to run back home, full, and ready to get back to my Argent.

He was on the Cullen's porch. "Hi Argent." I said, with a smile in my tone to see him sitting there, with his head in his hands, like he was thinking. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

He looked up with a sigh, and looked put out. "…I talked to Sue...she doesn't want you in the house. She says it goes against the grain."

"I understand. Well tell her I still love her like family and that I hope to see her and Seth and Leah again soon, i can just hide out here. But don't worry, I will still turn to my human and wolf self frequently." He smiled at that part.

"I will be sure to tell her, and I would hope so. Here," He said taking my hand. "But, lets stay here together."

Then he reached into a pocket, and pulled a key out, "Or if you want we could move into this little cabin in the woods Sue let us have."

The smile that crept across his face made my jaw drop.

My heart-felt as if it had come alive again for a moment, leaving me smiling widely. "Oh! Be sure to tell Sue I love her very much and I hope we can all see each other again." He smiled and nodded before calling Sue to let her know that I was extremely happy with this offer.

* * *

**Argent's POV**

It was a simple little place, just a log cabin by a river that needed some cleaning up. By the time we were done though it was beautiful.

Katarina insisted on helping in her vampire form, she was able to get a lot done, insisting she wanted to do some of it. Katarina laid down a rug she brought over from the abandoned Cullen house, and some over furniture they left, of course, Katarina called first to ask if it was ok, they happily said we could use the stuff.

So now we had a sofa, rug, kitchen material, a stereo, music, a bed, clothes, and as odd as it sounds, a home sweet home mat out front. The windows were clear so you could see the river. The sound of the rushing water was so peaceful and beautiful, just like the sounds of the forest, and forest animals were.

Being an animal myself, or partially...whatever, I was really happy with this new setup. Seeing the blinding smile on Katrina's face made it all the better.

Just as Katarina was putting pictures up, I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her, kissing her cheek. An idea came upon me, "Hey Kat?" She turned to look at me, a smile growing on her lips.

"Yes Argent?"

"Well, would you like to go see your family?" I asked, her face brightened up instantly, her skin sparkling in the sunshine coming in the window.

"I would love that! I haven't seen them in months." She mused, humming to herself. "You know... I wish I could talk to Sue and apologize." I looked at Kat confused as she turned around.

"Apologize for what? You didn't do anything wrong." She shook her head.

"Yes, yes I did, I left and got turned into this monstrosity.. forcing you to deal with this, and I wish I could have done better than that, better than that for you." I sighed out deeply.

"You have nothing, NOTHING, to apologize for. You were doing what you thought was right, and don't you dare call yourself a monstrosity. I love you, you are special to me, you understand?" I asked, ending my rant calmly. She nodded her head. "And Sue does want to see you, including Seth, I could always ask her to come out this way, but since you have that power to change you can change into a wolf when we are in La Push, that will gain you access there, they know about you and are willing to let you come down, so long as you don't try to kill a human, but they know you won't." She nodded again, and hugged me close to her, being careful not to hurt me.

"I love you Argent!."

"I love you too," I laughed as I lifted her up. For someone supposedly made of stone she was really light. I guess a fluid diet does that to a person.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, supporting herself as I had my arms around her back, holding her there. She leaned down to kiss me and the feeling was outstanding, considering she transformed herself into a human again to kiss me.

"I'm the luckiest man alive," I murmured around her lips as I rubbed her back. I lifted her higher so she wouldn't feel...

_**To Be Continued... **_


End file.
